The Man of Tomorrow
"The Man of Tomorrow" is the 1st movie in the second level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Brooke Shields as Lois Lane Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Eliza Dushku as Mercy Graves William Shatner as Perry White Luke Benward as Jimmy Olsen Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton Harrison Ford as Jonathan Kent Jane Fonda as Martha Kent Uma Thurman as Maggie Sawyer George Clooney as Dan Turpin Bryce Dallas Howard as Lana Lang Ryan McPartlin as Pete Ross Dustin Hoffman as Bibbo Bibbowski Patrick Dempsey as Jor-El Dina Meyer as Lara Jensen Ackles as John Corben/Metallo James Marsters as Rudy Jones/Parasite Plot In the city of Metropolis, Superman returns after fighting off the Amazo invasion and is greeted warmly by everyone in Metropolis, except for Lex Luthor, who is watching the news report about the announcement of the formation of the Justice League and is now afraid that Superman is growing too powerful to kill. Superman then flies to Lois's apartment, where the 2 embrace and Lois tells him that she covered for him at work. Superman then quickly changes into Clark Kent and the 2 head to the Daily Planet, where Perry berates Clark for not showing up to work in 3 days and then assigns him and Jimmy to cover Luthor's new energy project presentation. At the presentation, Lex is interrupted by a gang of crooks led by John Corben, who believe that LexCorp is responsible for destroying their homes. The gang members then open fire on the crowd, but Clark gets Jimmy to safety before changing into Superman and easily defeating Corben and his gang, but during the shootout, a LexCorp janitor named Rudy Jones is injured and taken to the hospital. Lex though sees an opportunity to take down Superman with both Corben and Rudy and arranges to have Mercy pay Corben's bail and take him to LexCorp while he visits Rudy in the hospital and offers him a chance to have his revenge on Superman, which Rudy agrees to. Later, Superman visits his Fortress of Solitude where the holograms of his parents, Jor-El and Lara teach him about the dangers of Kryptonite. They then congratulate their son on his success at stopping the Amazo invasion and say that he's truly embraced his destiny as a savior to the people of Earth. Meanwhile, at LexCorp, Lex introduces himself to Corben, but Corben refuses to talk to him due to his hatred for him, but Lex manages to buy his cooperation by offering to bail out his gang members and rebuild their homes. He then offers him a chance to have his revenge on Superman and then reveals to, "Project Metallo". Corben happily agrees to participate. Later, Lois covers a story about the pollution that LexCorp is dumping into the ocean and questions her good friend, Bibbo Bibbowski, a fisherman who worships Superman. Bibbo takes her out to sea to investigate the pollution. Meanwhile, Mercy tells Lex about Lois's investigation of the pollution and he checks up on Corben, who is finished with the surgery to replace all of his bones with an exoskeleton, powered by kryptonite. Lex sends him to deal with Lois and Bibbo to make sure they don't reveal the story about him dumping pollution. Later, Corben attacks Lois and Bibbo and destroys the hull of the ship with his new super strength. Lois though manages to contact Clark who rushes to the scene as Superman and rescues Lois and Bibbo. He then takes on Corben, who is unaffected by his attacks. Superman though manages to rip off part of his skin, revealing his kryptonite heart, weakening Superman. But, unknown to Superman, Corben plants a tracking device on Superman's belt. Corben escapes and Superman manages to get to safety and gets a piece of kryptonite from Corben and takes it to S.T.A.R. Labs to have his friend, Emil Hamilton study it. Emil reveals that it's a radiated piece of his planet, Krypton and can be protected from it by lead. Corben returns to LexCorp and is furious at Lex for turning him into a cyborg and can no longer taste, touch, or smell, but Lex manages to soothe him and then checks on Rudy, who is being experimented on by various chemicals to increase his strength and speed. Suddenly, Rudy gets an accidental overdose of chemicals, radiating and transforming his body until his skin becomes purple and when a scientist helps him up, he accidentally drains his life energy, killing him. Lex seems pleased with the results. Meanwhile, Superman visits his parents, Ma and Pa Kent where he tells them about the kryptonite and the new and improved Corben. Jonathan then reveals to Clark a huge chunk of Kryptonite, found in a secret compartment of his spaceship, which quickly weakens Clark, forcing Jonathan to lock it back up in his chest. Later, Clark shows up at Lois's apartment, where she thanks him for saving her and the 2 kiss until their moment is interrupted by a call from Perry, informing them about a purple freak holding a mall hostage. Clark changes into Superman and he and Lois head down there. In the mall, Rudy, who Lex now calls Parasite, is inside the mall, having already drained 2 hostages dead when they fought back. Parasite then demands that the police give him Superman or he'll kill more hostages. Superman arrives outside of the mall and is introduced to Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer and Detective Dan Turpin from the Metropolis Police Department's Special Crimes Unit. The 2 warn him about turning himself in, but Superman goes in anyway, where Parasite ambushes him and drains his powers. Superman though manages to get him off and fights him. Lois then arrives outside of the mall and meets up with Jimmy, who's taking photos of the situation. Superman manages to hold Parasite off until Turpin arrives and drives Parasite away. A weak Superman recognizes one of the hostages as Lana Lang, his childhood friend, who also recognizes him, but he flies off back to his apartment to rest. Later, Lana and Pete Ross show up at Clark's apartment and greet him. They both reveal that they know he's Superman because they recognized his face. Lana is revealed to be a fashion designer and Pete is now a US Senator and they're in Metropolis for Lana's latest fashion show and that they're married. Clark then tells them about him dating Lois and working as a reporter at the Daily Planet. Lois then arrives and Clark introduces her to Lana and Pete. Then, while Lois interview Pete for the Planet, Lana admits to Clark that she still has feelings for him and that after he broke up with her in high school, she was devastated and turned to Pete for comfort. The 2 then share a kiss, which is seen by Pete. Later, while Lana and Lois talk, Pete angrily confronts Clark about the kiss and threatens to reveal his secret identity if he sees him near Lana again. Meanwhile, at LexCorp, Parasite arrives and shows off his newfound powers to Lex while Metallo tells him about the tracking device he placed on Superman and that it led to the Kent farm in Smallville, Kansas. Lex then sends Parasite to Smallville while he has Metallo lure Superman. Later, Metallo attacks Superman and manages to get most of his skin torn off. Superman though is severely weakened by Metallo, who tosses him into the ocean. Bibbo though manages to rescue Superman and attacks Metallo with a crane, but Metallo destroys the crane and is about to kill Bibbo until Superman saves him. Turpin and Sawyer then arrive and try to hold off Metallo, but Maggie is severely injured during the fight, forcing Turpin to get her to a hospital. Metallo then reveals that he knows about his family in Smallville, causing Superman to destroy his Kryptonite heart and flies him to Smallville, where Parasite has Jonathan and Martha held captive. Superman takes on Parasite, who drains more of his power while Metallo tries to get the Kryptonite from the barn. Jonathan tries to stop him, but when Parasite uses his heat vision to destroy the barn, Jonathan is caught in the explosion and dies while Metallo manages to replace his Kryptonite heart. A furious Superman viciously beats Parasite and destroys Metallo's new kryptonite heart, shutting him down. Superman and Martha then find Jonathan's corpse among the rubble, who in his last words admits his love for his wife and how proud he is of Clark. Later, Metallo's body and Parasite are taken to S.T.A.R. Labs for study. Due to Metallo shutting down and having his memory erased, he no longer remembers Superman's parents and is unable to tell them about Lex while Parasite is too injured to admit Lex's involvement, letting Lex off the hook again. Meanwhile, in Smallville, a funeral is held for Jonathan, which is attended by Clark, Martha, Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Bibbo, Lana, Pete, and Emil. Afterwards, he admits to Lana in private that he doesn't have any feelings for her and that he felt nothing during their kiss, but Lana admits that despite the fact that she still has feelings for him, she still loves Pete and chooses to stay with him. Clark then apologizes to Pete, but Pete admits that he's his best friend and that he would never try to hurt him and he and Lana then comfort him over Jonathan's death. Later, Lois comforts Clark over his father's death and the 2 share a kiss and admit their love for each other as Jonathan's spirit watches them from above. In a post-credits scene, Mercy sneaks back into S.T.A.R. Labs and reactivates Metallo and leads him and Parasite back to LexCorp. Lex then offers them the chance to help him form an organization to take down Superman and the Justice League and the 2 agree to join him. Lex then sends them some coordinates and they set off to continue Lex's plans.